ROCK YOU Excerpts from Naoru's Journal
by NishiMiya Hiruka
Summary: a songfic inspired by Arashi's song, ROCK YOU. a drabble.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song from which this resulted. I wish I owned the artists who sang it, but I don't. So yeah. Poor, poor me.

Warnings: songfic. fluff, fluff, and did I forget? FLUFF.

A/N: A little something to make up for my absence - the past and my to-be. =p

: This will probably be the ONLY hetero-pairing fic I'll ever post on fanfiction. It's definitely the only one I like enough to put up. :D

: I wrote this around a year ago, when I was in my senior year in high school. Inspired by Arashi's song of the same title (except the "Excerpts" part). XD

: Oh yeah, before I forget.. This was meant to be written in 2nd person POV (the type with the reader as a main character in the actual story), but it turned out like this instead. :9 

* * *

><p>1. SO SIMPLE AND INNOCENT<p>

Her name's Nowaki Ame. Unlike what her name suggests, she isn't the least bit wild, destructive, or anything near those things.

Ironically, she's pretty reserved, kind of soft-spoken, ordinary. She doesn't stand out at all.

She's more the smiling, naive type, throwing a grin at practically everyone she comes across.

The catch? Her smiles aren't sincere, and no one seems to notice it.

I don't know how or why. I just _know._

* * *

><p>2. GAZES AND GLANCES<p>

The more I see her empty smiles, the stronger the feeling gets.

I've been looking at her a lot lately, and as far as I'm concerned, there are no romantic feelings involved.

My gazes are always indirect, as to not catch sensei's attention (or anyone else's, for that matter).

The glass windows beside me have proven to be my best companions for doing just that. Having her seated to my upper right helps as well.

I guess anyone who catches me spying would jump to conclusions and think some weird stuff, but I think that anything related to love or romance is currently out of the question.

* * *

><p>3. DESIRE<p>

The time eventually came when watching her became unsatisfying.

Trying to strike up a conversation, I carried a chair and sat in front of her and said, "Do you watch Hana Kimi?"

Yes, I know that was a stupid way to start a conversation with a girl. I happen to be a dunce in that department, so I did what I thought was the easiest way to start anything.

She was surprised at first, but eventually replied with a _real _smile aimed straight at me. "Hai. It was my first J-drama."

I was dazed by her smile.

We went on talking, topics jumping from Hana Kimi to J-drama in general, then crossing over to music. We were actually getting along.

At the sight of that smile of hers, I thought, _I want to be the one who makes her smile like that._

* * *

><p>4. JEALOUSY<p>

I saw her with a bunch of girls from our class hanging out at Roponggi (1). There were a bunch of guys, too, so the word "goukon" (2) immediately penetrated my thoughts.

She was talking to a guy with bleached hair, _smiling _and apparently having fun.

When she looked my way, I pretended to be looking for someone.

She must have not noticed me, since she looked back at the bleached-haired-guy not long after, and I couldn't help but think, _If it were me, I'd make her twice as happy._

* * *

><p>5. CONFESSION<p>

I slipped a message in her desk to meet me at the rooftop one day. She went, and I think it was her first time there.

She was leaning onto the rail when I arrived, staring at the sky, which was a palette of reds, oranges, yellows and a bit of purple and pink. The colors of sunset.

She was a silhouette against the sky.

I couldn't help but stare for a while.

When she turned around and said my name, I snapped out of my reverie, most likely blushing, since I could feel heat in my ears. She was approaching me.

_I want to confess, _I thought.

She voiced it out. Those exact words.

I was, as you can probably tell, shocked.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. I waited, heart practically beating out of my chest.

"Suki da," she said in a low voice (3), I had to strain a bit to hear it. "No one's ever tried to make me happy as much as you have."

Right then and there, I held her in my arms.

She understood.

* * *

><p>6. THE TRAIN STATION<p>

I introduced her to my family about a month after we got together.

My family was delighted (she's my first) and we all ate dinner together. They all loved her, especially my mom, who grabbed a camera and took innumerable shots of us. Her tension was at an all-time high.

My little sister almost immediately began calling her "Onee-chan" and followed her everywhere. She had always wanted someone to call her big sister.

My dad was pretty quiet, as he always is, but I could feel his approval.

Ame liked them too, which relieved me. She had been nervous about meeting my parents. She soon grew at ease within afew minutes in the house; I owe them big time.

At about 8pm, I took her to the train station. While waiting, I draped my jacket onto her shoulders; the night was quite cold. Half an hour passed, and still no train.

We sat on a bench a safe distance from the tracks. She placed her head onto my shoulder and I lay mine on hers. Our hands found each other and our fingers entwined, keeping each other warm.

The train arrived not too long after.

Before getting on, she gave me a smack on the lips, grinned and ran for the train, giving a peace sign as the door slid closed.

As the wheels turned and the train was out of sight, my hand crept up to my lips, and I could feel my ears turning red as I imagined her lips on mine once again.

* * *

><p>7. HONMEI (4)<p>

"Here," she said, blushing, pushing a red box into my hands. "Open it once you get home, okay?" She tried to give me a carefree smile.

I leaned close, staring for a while, before placing my hand on her head and giving her a noogie. "Arigatou, Ame. I'm going to love it."

She gave me a smile. I was smitten.

When I got home, I dashed to my room and opened her gift.

The chocolate inside was the shape of a winged heart, and my name was carved onto it in Katakana (5). I felt my face heat up.

I took a bite, winced.

It was more salty than sweet, but I finished the whole thing without a second thought.

I think my stomach hurt a few minutes later, but I was too happy to feel any pain at all.

* * *

><p>8. THE RETURN OF...<p>

The guy she was with at Roponngi that day. His name's Keisuke.

For the whole week, she hung out with him, and I was depressed and pissed and desperate all at the same time. I couldn't tell her though.

Everyday after class, she'd reject my offer to walk her home because she had something else she had to do. Make a wild guess.

I was seriously thinking of blowing the guy to smithereens, but I didn't. And couldn't. Besides, seeing a guy blow up into bits and flying limbs would NOT be a pretty sight.

By Saturday, I couldn't help it. I went to Ame's.

I rang the bell. When she opened the door, I said, "I envy him."

In confusion, she blinked. "Eh?"

I felt my ears heat up as the words tumbled out of my mouth. "You've been spending so much time with him, and you've been rejecting my offers, and it feels like you're not mine anymore, and-"

There was a short silence, and I looked at her face. She had a stern expression on.

"Don't say 'you're mine'. I'm not a prize to be claimed, got it?" Her expression eventually softened, and she smiled. I wanted to kiss her. "Also, if by 'him', you mean Keisuke, he's my cousin."

I gaped. I can't believe I just made a fool of myself for being jealous of her _cousin._

She giggled at what I'm sure was the mosy stupid expression I've ever put on in my life. "His family came to visit for the week. Demo gomen ne? I should've told you."

The sigh of relief that escaped me was involuntary. So was the sudden hug.

"Yokatta~...," I sighed as I breathed in her scent (6).

"Suki da yo ne, Naoru-kun," she whispered in reply.

* * *

><p>9. KURISUMASU<p>

We've been together for almost five years, and still going strong. It is quite difficult, I admit, having a long distance relationship, both of us going to university in different parts of the country: me in Osaka, Ame in Kyoto.

We make it a point to meet in Tokyo during Christmas season though, and with so little time together compared to when we're apart, we make the most of every minute.

I met her parents for the first time as well, since they work in Chiba. Both were welcoming and gentle people.

When it was time for me to head home (I do have to visit my parents after all), she took me to the nearest bus stop.

"I'm relieved," she said as we waited. I looked at her. "They're usually _very _paranoid with guys, but they weren't with you."

This honestly flattered me, but I just held her hand. She smiled. I smiled back.

Snow began to fall, like round feathers drifting downward lazily.

A bus arrived a little while later, and we parted.

I could still feel her warmth in my hand as I rode home.

* * *

><p>10. AS LONG AS I'M WITH YOU<p>

It's been said that high school sweethearts seldom end up together ultimately, and even if they do, happy marriages are rare.

If that's the case, we're a rare species then.

I proposed to Ame when I was around 27, and she 25. Both of us already had stable jobs: she's a teacher at a local high school while I became a writer (with two bestsellers!), by God's grace.

We were married on the 15th of September (7), and have two kids, both mischievous little angels. The trouble they give us is never too much handle. Besides, both are quite gifted, so it kind of comes with the package.

Our lived have been fulfilling thus far, absolutely no regrets, and I'm proud to say that I love her as much as I first did...

And I'm one of the people who made her _smile._

_So can't stop my love!_

_The two os us will go on,_

_Yes, if I'm with you..._

* * *

><p>(1) Roppongi - Tokyo's shopping district<p>

(2) goukon - something like a blind date, but with groups of people instead of one-on-one

(3) "Suki da" - literally means "I like you," but is often translated to "I love you"

(4) Honmei - homemade chocolates, as opposed to obligatory ones; only given to the person you like in a romantic way

(5) Katakana - usually used for writing borrowed English words in Japanese; kind of like print writing, in contrast to hiragana, which is like cursive

(6) "Yokatta" - usually translated to "That's a relief."

(7) 15th of September - I used this date because it's Arashi's anniversary. Since wedding anniversaries are the most important days for married couples, I used it as a significant day in Naoru & Ame's life. XD

The last three lines, the ones in italic are lyrics from the song. Translated, that is. [ ROCK YOU ] is my favorite Arashi song of all time, so I definitely recommend it. If you do choose to try it out... Tell me whatcha think. \('w')

I chose the name "Nowaki Ame" since they mean "typhoon" and "rain", respectively. It was a safe name, I guess, since they both somehow connect to Arashi (which means "storm").

I hope you guys enjoyed that. This was my first ever songfic. The others I attempted to write didn't turn out half as good as this. :D

Reviews make my day! Please leave some. =3


End file.
